¿Como pude?
by Krissel Majere
Summary: Sakura vuelve de una misión pero se encuentra que Ino tiene algo importante que decir...¿Que haria la rubia por mantener la amistad de la pelirrosa? InoNaru


**_Que hay, podemos vernos a las diez  
tengo mil cosas que contarte de una vez.  
No, no pienses en pasarlo bien  
no es como siempre temo que es la ultima vez._**

-¡Ino!- Una chica de unos quince años de pelo rosado muy linda, se abalanzo sobre otra Rubia también muy bonita. Había estado meses fuera en una complicada misión y la verdad ya empezaba a echar de menos a su joven amiga. Dos años después de que Sasuke se marchara muchas cosas habían cambiado: Sakura empezó a salir con Naruto y ella e Ino volvieron a ser mejores amigas, después de todo tenían que recuperar de algún modo el tiempo perdido.

-Sakura...me aplastas –la chica rubia, llamada Ino sonrió dulcemente apartando con cuidado a su amiga, por alguna extraña razón parecía... ¿apagada?

-ups...lo siento Ino-Chan- esta también sonríe- Me alegro de verte cerda.

-Yo...también me alegro de verte a ti Sakura...-suspira-Sakura tenemos que hablar.

-¿Ha pasado algo? Lo siento Ino pero he quedado con Naruto- al recordarlo no puede evitar ruborizarse- luego hablamos, ¿vale?

-Lo siento, pero esto no puede esperar tengo...tengo que contarte muchas cosas -Sakura nota que desvía la mirada- quedamos a las diez...es decir si te viene bien.

-Claro, tengo muchas ganas de quedar contigo Ino, la verdad necesitaba un respiro...

-Lo siento Sakura- de pronto Ino se abalanza llorando a Sakura y la abraza- lo siento tanto, temo que sea la última vez que te dignes a mirarme...

-Ino...-sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas resbalan por sus propias mejillas, nota que algo malo ha ocurrido en su ausencia- ¿Q-qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

**  
_No llores mi amiga yo estoy bien  
espera que hablemos después,  
que quiero estar contigo a solas  
tengo que hablar de mí._  
**

-No llores Sakura- con suavidad quita las lágrimas de los ojos de la pelirosa- tranquila, yo estoy bien no ha pasado nada, pero por favor luego te cuento…

-No- la agarra del brazo- no Ino –esta vez se lo dice más suavemente-, dímelo ya...por favor. ¿Se trata de Naruto, ¿de Lee? ¿Les ha pasado algo?

Ino suspira y la obliga a sentarse en un banco, respira unas cuantas veces hondo antes de poder articular palabra y aunque esta haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar parece que todo esfuerzo es inútil. Que miserable…que miserable se sentía por haberle hecho esto a su mejor amiga, pero no debía preocuparse, daba igual lo que sintiese, debía hacer lo correcto…por mucho que su corazón llorase más tarde por _él._

-No Sakura, esto...se trata...de mí. _"Y de Naruto"**  
**_

**_Todo empezó sin esperarlo,  
tú estabas lejos y él buscaba otro calor.  
Yo, como una amiga fui a su lado,  
y descubrimos juntos algo por nacer._  
**

-Veras, al mes siguiente de que tú te fueras, estaba paseando por la calle y...me encontré a Naruto...

_Flash Back_

_Una joven chica rubia estaba paseando por las calles de Konoha, aburrida. Sus mejores amigos Shikamaru y Chouji estaban en una importante misión y su mejor amiga se había ido a otra en la que seguramente se pasaría fuera como 9 meses. No tenía nada con que entretenerse. Decidió después de darle muchas vueltas ir al parque a ver si allí se podía entretener._

_-"Tal vez consiga ligar con algún chico guapo"-pensó divertida, desde la partida de Sasuke había estado con unos cuantos chicos pero al final ninguno relación salía bien y cortaban._

_Después de pensar esto se sentó en el banco del parque, nada. Ni un chico guapo. Bueno, al menos estaban los niños, le gustaba ver jugar a los niños, sentía que quisiera ser una de ellos y unirse a sus juegos sin preocupaciones y sin obligaciones...andaba tan sumida en esos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien se había sentado a su lado._

_-¡¡Ola Ino, ¿como tu por aquí?-una voz alegre la sobresalto hasta tal punto que se calló del banco- Jjajajja…lo siento-dijo aún con una gran sonrisa._

_-Naruto… –la chica se agarraba con fuerza su pecho- ¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO EN TU VIDA! ¡¿Me oíste!_

_-Eh...si perdón…Ino… ¿podrías soltarme, onegai?_

_-Esta bien… ¿que querías?-pregunto, ya más tranquila._

_-Nada, es que me aburría y decidí dar un paseo- supiró- ¿y tú?_

_-Algo por el estilo…_

_-¿Te apetece venirte a comer Ramen conmigo?-su sonrisa se hizo más amplia._

_-Bueno…esta bien- accedió ella sonriendo y añadió en broma- pero no pienso pagar._

_-¡Perfecto, ¡vamos Ino!- y sin añadir nada más la tomo de la mano y empezó a llevarla._

_Ino solo sonrió…al menos, ya no estaba tan sola._

_Fin del Flash Back_

**  
_Nos enamoramos sin querer,  
nos ilusionamos sin poder,  
y con tu vuelta recordaste  
que es tuyo este querer.  
_**

**_-_**Después de eso, quedamos más veces, algunas veces solo quedábamos para comer, en otras nos pasábamos todo el día y…sin poder evitarlo…sin querer, casi sin darnos cuenta…nos fuimos enamorando.

-…-Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-Por supuesto no nos dábamos muestras de afecto en público ni nada parecido, en un principio solo intercambiábamos palabras, dulces palabras…todo parecía un sueño- de pronto parecía como si no se diera cuenta de lo que decía y ni de la situación. Empezó a estar más animada para luego volver a caer- pero como en todos los lindos sueños, siempre hay alguien que nos despierta en el mejor momento y, claro al volver tú me despertaste de este sueño…

-No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando…-lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de Sakura, ya esta, se acabo. Ahora Naruto e Ino se irían sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo- No puedo creerlo…

-Sakura, yo….

-NI SE TE OCURRA SEGUIR, SE POR DONDE VAS. QUIERES ARREBATARME A NARUTO ¿VERDAD? ¡KIERES ACERLO TUYO! PUES NO LO VOY A PERMITIR, NO VOY A...

-no es necesario Sakura…-Ino bajó la mirada, su voz se hizo más suave. Para Sakura era imposible mirarla a los ojos ya que estos estaban cubiertos por su flequillo- no pienso conseguir mi felicidad destruyendo la tuya…

-¿Eh?

**_No se como pude ni como fue  
lo cierto es que vivo pensando en él,  
soñando lo que pudo ser nuestro amor.  
Por mas que me busque no iré jamás  
aunque al recordarlo rompa a llorar,  
cantando canciones de nuestro amor._**

-no se como llegue a enamorarme de Naruto, Sakura. No se como empezó ni como creció de esta manera….yo le amo Sakura. Le amo con toda mi alma, lo cierto es que vivo por y para él, pero… todo da igual Sakura, se que él es necesario para tu felicidad y lo último que querría seria destruirla…

-Ino, yo…

-Da igual cuanto me busque, Sakura y da igual lo que me diga, yo no iré ni lo veré, no te preocupes-a este punto Sakura pudo ver sus ojos y se quedo helada: Ino no lloraba, ni sonreía parecía como muerta, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro- aunque muera cada vez que lo recuerde…

Sin poder más Sakura abrazo a su amiga, llorando. Esta sin embargo permaneció impasible sin devolverle el abrazo…

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

5 meses después de eso todo volvió a la normalidad. Naruto y Sakura siguieron saliendo juntos mientras que Ino comenzó su relación con Shikamaru y aunque nunca se la volvió a ver sonreír como antes se mostraba feliz en público.

Y así llego el 24 de marzo, el quincuagésimo aniversario de la muerte del 4º Hokage y en su honor se hizo una celebración en la que TODOS (sin excepción) asistieron.

-Y ahora nuestra querida Ino Yamanaka nos deleitará con una hermosísima canción…por favor que salga al escenario…

Todos aplaudieron. Era ya bien conocida la dulce voz de Ino y no era la primera que saldría ante un escenario a cantar…pero si la primera vez que lo haría sola.

-esta canción se la quiero dedicar a alguien muy especial…_"después de todo mediante este método es el único modo de poder estar juntos…"_

**_Que hay, podemos vernos a las diez  
tengo mil cosas que contarte de una vez.  
No, no pienses en pasarlo bien  
no es como siempre temo que es la ultima vez._**

"_NO importa lo que piense la gente…"_

_**No llores mi amiga yo estoy bien  
espera que hablemos después,  
que quiero estar contigo a solas  
tengo que hablar de mí.**_

"…_Ni siquiera esa que a tu lado va"_

**_Todo empezó sin esperarlo,  
tú estabas lejos y él buscaba otro calor.  
Yo, como una amiga fui a su lado,  
y descubrimos juntos algo por nacer._  
**

"_Aunque ya no pienses en mi…"_

_**Nos enamoramos sin querer,  
nos ilusionamos sin poder,  
y con tu vuelta recordaste  
que es tuyo este querer.  
**_

"_Y solo en secreto pueda pensar yo en ti…"_

**_No se como pude ni como fue  
lo cierto es que vivo pensando en él,  
soñando lo que pudo ser nuestro amor.  
Por mas que me busque no iré jamás_**

_**Aunque al recordarlo rompa a llorar,  
cantando canciones de nuestro amor.**_

"_Siempre te amare Naruto…siempre"_

**Notas de la Autora: **¿Bueno que les ha parecido?…si lo se, mas cutre imposible pero hacía tiempo que tenia ganas de hacer un INO-NARUTO y pos como he estado aburría pos…se que no es bueno ni nada (hasta ahora mi peor fic) pero me gustaría que dejasen reviews please y Arigato


End file.
